


The Hat

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course I beat him. What did you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

"Of course I beat him. What did you expect?"

Ohtori looked down at him with an oddly mischievous grin. "You know, Shishido-senpai, you've got a big head."

"Are you..." Shishido turned and glared at Ohtori. "Are you mocking my ego!?"

"I would neve-" He was cut off when suddenly he couldn't see where he was going as a familiar blue hat was pulled down over his eyes.

"I'll show you big-headed."

Shishido felt warm air millimeters away from his ear and tried not to squirm.

"Not the head I was talking about." Ohtori positively smirked and walked away from a stunned Shishido, still wearing his hat and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/8511.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/3751.html)  
> 


End file.
